Loop De Loop
by Marie Halliwell
Summary: Piper's & Phoebe's kids, with the help of their whitelighter, Chris, have to save the day
1. CH1

Untitled now Loop de Loop  
  
Characters:  
Piper Haliewell  
Melinda Haliewell  
Phoebe Haliewell  
Jason Dean  
Paige Mathews  
Prue Haliewell  
Leo Wyatt  
Kitty Haliewell  
Wyatt Haliewell  
Kaley Smith  
Marie Haliewell  
Chris Peterson  
John Wilson  
  
I case your wondering here's how I brake down the kids  
  
Piper's & Leo's kids  
1. Wyatt (17)  
2. Marie (15)  
3. Melinda (11.5)  
  
Phoebe's and Jason's Kids  
1. Kitty (15)  
2. Prue (1.5)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Marie your gonna be late, Chris is already here" Piper yelled up the stairs. I looked at my watch, "Mom it's only 6:30" I have plenty of time I  
thought even if Chris is here he's really early. Chris and I have been going out since we were 13, now at 15 we are freshmen  
in high school.  
"Wyatt" I said orbing into his room, "Did you ever fix my watch?" Wyatt now 17 is my older brother and one of my best friends. He looks just like our dad, Leo. Everyone says I look just like our mom, Piper, except  
the eyes, I have dad's blue eyes.  
"Ummmm, opps. Sorry sis, I guess I just forgot. Remind me tonight after school. Which starts in 30 min so you better change," he added with a smirk  
as he looked at my Pjs. "Wyatt, I could KILL you" I screamed as I orbed back to my room. He could  
drive even my dad, the patient Elder, crazy.  
  
I grabbed my cloths, thankful I had picked had out the night before, a tight black halter top and black jeans. My mother's love for tight black  
clothing had rubbed off on me.  
  
I orbed downstairs, grabbed some Coffee, my backpack, and went to go see  
Chris.  
Chris wore the normal long shirt and baggy pants that were popular now.  
"Nice" he whispered as he bent to kiss me. "Hem hem" my dad had just come down stairs. We broke apart quickly. My dad never really liked me dating Chris. "Marie, you need to come up to see Them  
after school today, You, Wyatt and Mel have a job to do." Mel, or Melinda, was my Little sister. She was 11 ½ and had blonde hair and  
Blue eyes. She was the Perfect combination of Mom and Dad.  
  
"Yo, Marie, Chris, get a move on it if you still want a ride." Wyatt could get very impatient. As I turned to leave Chris grabbed me and dragged me to  
the ground. ½ a second later a fireball was were my head had just been. 


	2. CH2

Chapter Two  
  
FREEZE, my mom just froze the room but the demon didn't freeze and  
shimmered out at the sight of my mom.  
  
"Mom, what was that???" Mel had just come down the Stairs.  
"A demon, dear but." Mom started, but Mel cut her off. "I know mom, but  
which one??" My mom, enough said.  
"I'm not to sure dear, but it has to be a pretty powerful one if it couldn't be frozen." My mom looked worried. I thought I should stay home  
and was about to say something but my dad interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"I'll go check with the other elders, but Chris," He turned to Chris as he continued, "You should come too because that fireball looked like it was headed towards Marie, and if I'm not mistaken, YOU are their whitelighter."  
My dad had some issues with Chris, but I'm not sure what they are.  
  
I gave Chris a little Kiss as he orbed away, then I turned to my mom.  
  
"Maybe we should stay home today, to, you know, help figure this out.  
  
"Ok. I'll go call the school." I was about to go up to the Book of Shadows  
when a shout caught my ears.  
"OH MY GOD!!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?????" 


	3. CH3

Chapter 3  
  
Aunt Phoebe had just gotten to the manor (she had moved in next door with her husband, Jason Dean) and had Prue in her arms. She stood staring at the  
scorchmark on the wall. "Demon, fireball, you know, the usual." Wyatt was soooo calm, but you kno,  
he hadn't had a fireball just hurled at his head. But at the same time  
we've had this stuff happen to us since before we were born, literally.  
"I guess I'll go get the Book of Shadows" and Mel ran up the stairs. "Wyatt, why don't you go get your Aunt Pai." she never got the chance to  
finish because Aunt Paige just orbed in. "Hello my dear family, how are you this FINE morning?" She had just orbed over from her house which she live at with her husband Richard. "Oh you know, Demons just attacked Marie, I spilled some coffee on me, and Wyatt made Marie late because he never fixed her watch, the usual. Be a dear and  
clean up that mark." My mom informed her as she threw a towel to Aunt  
Paige.  
  
"Oh, Marie are you ok?" She didn't sound worried, but not cruel but  
something in me snapped. "NO I'M NOT OK!!! I wanted to go to school today and have a NORMAL day with my NORMAL boyfriend. But NO, first I'm almost killed, then my DAD takes my  
boyfriend away. Sometimes I just HATE being a witch  
But wait there's more, I'm not even a NORMAL WITCH, I'M HALF  
WHITELIGHTER!!!!! I'm going to my room"  
With that I orbed to my room/  
********************************  
  
After an hour or so my cousin and best friend, Kitty, knocked on the door. "M. whats wrong? Come on, let me in." Kitty and I are closer than sisters and with Wyatt we have our own little power of 3. Mel, Prue, and our little  
unborn cousin (Aunt Paige is pregnant!!!) is the 2nd Po3.  
  
"Alright Kitty, come in." I unlocked the door and let her in. I then  
relocked it.  
"Sweetie, whats wrong? Chris orbing up 'there' never bothered you THIS  
much. Missing school used to be a GOOD thing. And being a  
witch/whitelighter, well you used to like having both's powers."  
  
"I know but it is just. you know, a PAIN. You know what? I'm going. Come  
on"  
  
With that we orbed. 


	4. Respect your Elders

Chapter 4: Respect Your Elders  
  
"Wow Marie, it is so. White!!!" I had just orbed Kitty to Elderland. We  
were gonna get my Chris back. Kitty was in so much awe I had to get her attention. "Hey, let's get to looking." She looked at me like I was crazy.  
"For what?"  
"Chris"  
  
"Ok, let's split up." And then we looked, and looked and looked!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while some whitelighter came up and taped me on the shoulder and  
told me to go to the Elders. Thinking my father had to do with this I looked as walked. But to my surprise and delight I saw Chris.and Kitty. I ran to them and then saw Kitty with a very blank look on her face and at  
once realized she had been put under a spell.  
"Marie why are you here? You know it against the rules." "Now Chris, I know you don't care about the rules. You know I miss you when  
you come up here, so whats the big deal?" I was about to cry but I know  
that he was right. We were, after all, IN the place were the rules were  
CREATED.  
"Ok, take Kitty back home and I will be done in about an hour.  
  
"But SHE won't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But SHE won't"  
  
Daaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!! Why?????? Mom will start to worry." I said, thinking  
fast. I had to come up with SOMETHING.  
  
"That is why you will go down and talk to your ,mom while we finish up with Chris. Tell her that we need to talk to you. Now GO, and take Kitty." I had  
forgotten that she was even there.  
  
I grabbed her hand and orbed her home.  
  
"Marie what happened? I thought you orbed you somewhere but it is all fuzzy  
after that. Were did we go?"  
  
'Mind wipe,' I thought, 'Should have seen THAT coming.'  
  
"No were. We started to go somewhere but I changed my mind. We got back and  
you fell asleep. I gotta go talk to my mom.  
  
I told my mom I had to talk to the elders. All they did was reprimand me for taking Kitty up 'there'. I didn't get back till late. I was so tired I  
just crawled into bed with my clothes on. 


	5. CH5

Chapter 5: BORING WEEK  
  
The rest of the week was very uneventful, that is until Saturday.  
  
Chris and I had gone to P3 like my parents had before us. Wyatt and his Girlfriend, Kaley Smith, were there along with Kitty and her boyfriend John Wilson. Kaley is a fellow witch and John, well he is a demon. Actually only  
Half Demon but still, she is like her mother, my Aunt Phoebe.  
  
Chris and I had just decided to go dance when the whole room froze and we heard Wyatt call us. We took off running and when we got to him we saw he  
was in the back storage room.  
  
AND there was a Demon. Wyatt, Kitty, Kaley, and John were all trying to defeat it but it just wouldn't die. No madder how hard we tried the thing  
just kept coming back. After a while I noticed that Chris was gone. I  
didn't see him but didn't have time to worry about him cause the thing  
moved so fast it seemed like it could be in 2 places at once, or more. After like fifteen min. I got a chance to try to get Wyatt's attention and try to tell him to orb out with Kaley but as I just got eye Chris orbed in,  
With my mom and aunts. They began to chant some spell and the demon  
disappeared in flames. They had vanquished it. Or so we thought. 


	6. CH69

Chapter 6: Repeat.  
  
"Marie your gonna be late, Chris is already here" Momma yelled up the stairs. 'Every frekin Monday' I thought as I looked at my watch. 'Hummm, 6:30, my watch must have stopped AGAIN.' I walked to my brother's room and asked him "Did you ever fix my watch last week? I left it in your room." He looked at me like I had just asked him if he knew who the new 'sexiest man' was. "Ummm, sis? I never even got it from you and you only told me about it yesterday. Why do you think I would have fixed it last week?" 'Whats going on here?' I couldn't figure if my brother was just messing with me or I was going crazy so I just went back to my room, and low and behold, the outfit  
I wore LAST Monday was there an my dresser, NOT the jeans and Good  
Charlotte tee-shirt I had planed on last night. I just put that on and decided to skip breakfast and just go on to school when as I was leaving Chris was waiting on the front porch. "Hey, you look  
great" and he bent to kiss me. We began to walk to school as he stopped me and looking deep in my eyes he  
asked "Whats wrong Marie? You just seem so distant and confused this morning." I was about to tell him about my strange feeling of Déjà vu when the demon of last week appeared right behind Chris, and threw a fire-ball  
right at us  
  
Chapter 7: Not AGAIN!!!  
  
"CHRIS!!!" I grabbed his arm and orbed him out of there as the fire-ball whizzed past. "Not again, Mom vanquished it last week. This is NOT my week. Again." Chris looked at me with a look that was pure confusion. Right then it decided it still wanted to kill us and launched another attack on us. I  
blew up the next 3 fire-balls and froze 5 as they came towards us. Like before, the demon didn't respond to me trying to blow it up. 'This is the same too. But last time it was at the manor" I mumbled as I kept trying. Chris was not sure what to do and when he heard me mumbling he was like "Do  
you two know each other" that was when we first heard the demon speak.  
  
"I know her but I'm not sure if you two remember ME."  
Well, that was an eye opener. I had thought I was just crazy. "To bad I think I remember you, so there." Trust me that was NOT the right thing to say. He got this funny look on his face and then threw a fire-ball at me.  
Orbing has been my lifesaver before and this was no exception. I don't think he got the message that we could orb and kept us orbing. I wanted to  
go home but never got the chance to orb without endangering Chris or my  
family. Finally I got the chance I had been waiting for. "Wyatt, Mel, I need you guys!!!" In no time at all I saw my older brother and younger sister at my sides. "Marie, WHAT is going on??? This demon,  
who is it???" "Wyatt, I'm not sure but I think it has to do with this feeling of Déjà vu  
I've been having. Do you feel it too?" "Marie I think you are going crazy. Unless this IS a repeat, then you are  
just getting some power. But I don't remember this." Mel was soooo  
understanding. When the demon had seen the three of us tighter and our whitelighter with  
us it must have decided that it didn't want to mess with all of us and  
shimmered away. "Enough, I'm going home and talking to dad." With that I orbed Chris and me  
home. With out waiting another sec I looked at the ceiling and screamed  
"DAAAAAAAD I need you right NOWWWW"  
Right then my father appeared at my side in a swirl of bright lights. "Marie what do you want? The elders only gave me a few min. Wait, shouldn't you be at school???" He gave me a look of reprimand and then looked at my singed hair and realized I 'skipped' for demonic reasons. "Let's talk in  
the kitchen." Chris and I went into the kitchen and began to talk to my  
dad.  
  
Chapter 8: Wyatt's POV  
  
Man, this day is going soo weird. First Marie is talking about fixing her watch and at first I didn't think I had but the more I thought about it I remember switching its battery. Then I'm almost to school when I get this  
strong feeling of dread, and become really worried about Marie. Not 5 seconds later I heard a call from her. When I got there I saw Mel was there and so was Chris, not to mention a demon. I didn't know it but it seemed familiar. Then Marie said something about Déjà vu and that got me thinking.  
  
Now were is it. Someone should really code the Book of Shadows. Aunt Paige  
did it once mom made her take it out. Ahh, Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue had this kind of thing happen, but the demon was vanquished. Are there  
no more? I'm getting no were I need to talk to dad.  
  
Chapter 9:  
Dads and Boyfriends aka Elders and Whitelighters  
  
".And now Mel thinks I'm crazy Chris kinda believes me and thinks it may be because I'm getting a new power. Like premonition or telepathy or a mind  
power. So dad, am I crazy or what?"  
"Marie if you're crazy then I defiantly am. I know what you are going through." Wyatt had just come in from the other room. "I thought you were crazy too, but then 'Last week' came back into my mind and I think you are right." Now people believe me. "Wait does this mean I'm NOT getting a new  
power? This SUCKS!!!!" I looked at Chris and my dad, wanting them to explain it, but in my heart I knew they only knew what I and Wyatt could  
tell them that we remember.  
  
But before we even started talking Chris lifted my spirits. "Not necessarily Marie, Maybe you both are getting new powers, or you two are connected in a different way then you and Melinda, or Wyatt and Melinda. Or  
you could be getting a power, like your mothers gift of telepathy, and connected with Wyatt. Right Sir?" with that he looked at my father, a light in his eyes that was full of hope. "Your reasoning is sound but I think we should go speak with the other elders. I'll go tell your mother were we are going to go and discuses this so I'll be back in a few minutes." He left. Wyatt, for reasons unknown to me to this day just walked out of the room  
like he was in a trance. "Marie, is this what you wanted to tell me about this morning? Are you sure  
that is all. Marie, why are you crying?" He was looking at me and I got this really sad feeling well up in me and just started crying. I got up out of the seat I was sitting in and just sat down in his lap and just lost it. I cried for a good 5 minutes before I even thought about what I had just done. "I'm sorry Chris I don't know what came over me." I looked down at his shirt, which had a big wet mark on it from my tears. "I just started feeling really sad and needed to be near you. I think something happened  
last time. What I don't know. About half the day is gone from my head.  
Actually MOST of Monday is gone. I don't know what to do I just can't remember. Chris are you gonna leave me? Wow, that line was weird. I didn't mean it lik." He looked at me and shook his head. "No, Marie, I won't leave you. I love you. I'll never leave you." He gave me a big hug and kissed my cheek right when my brother and father walked in. "Lets go, unless you two have something you would rather do." my brother sneered as he saw me on Chris's lap. "No, Come on Marie, Let's go." He got me off him and took my  
hand as together we orbed to Elder land.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~  
  
"Now that we are here you three wait here and I'll tell the elders what you are here for and then we will figure out what is going on." He walked into the Hall of elders. Wyatt, thankfully, pulled a disappearing act and that left me and Chris alone. We sat down and then just were together. After wat felt like only a few minutes my brother came back and told us we needed to  
see the elders.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"So, the elders aren't even sure it is a Demon behind all of this? Man, when WE needed the elders they were better than this. Honey, are you sure this is ALL you could come up with?" My mom was sitting with my dad in the living room and talking to Wyatt, Chris, and me. "Piper, the elders and I believe this is enough information for the children to solve this. Plus the  
only demon that we knew that could reverse time you Phoebe and Prue  
defeated long ago." My dad looked slightly offended by my mom's tone of voice. He then just turned it around onto her. "Well it is more than they got with the Book of Shadows." My mom looked at him with a smirk. "What now they know at LEAST one evil creature is after them? Maybe more. That not  
only could scare them more but it is NOT something they want to hear."  
My mom had a point. She normally did. "Mom, Dad. All we need to know is WHAT it is so we can vanquish it and then get to what the NEXT demon thing is AFTER. So since we know kinda what its powers are we can try to come up with a potion to beat it." I gave them a big grin and grabbed Chris's and Wyatt's hands and dragged them up to the attic. There we had Wyatt go get Kitty from school so we could tell her the news (we're STILL not sure if  
the news was good or bad) and orb her back to the Manor. When they got there we all talked about the demon and found it in the Book of Shadows. Kitty suggested we just make a really strong vanquishing potion and throw  
it at him next time we see him.  
  
I said that that would be a bad idea and what if it wasn't strong enough. Wyatt looked up at us with a look of terror and enlightening on his face and said "I know one that will be strong enough, we will just need Mom's  
and Dad's help to make it."  
I looked at him like he was crazy,. "What one?"  
"The one that vanquished Un." "Wyatt Mathew Halliewell! If anyone heard you saying that, you would be in  
SOOOO much trouble. Mom, Dad, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe all hated him  
after what he put them through." 


End file.
